Retribution
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: SEQUEL TO DEATH OF A WALLFLOWER. "It's starting again." she says simply. "This time I think we actually should be afraid." "We must've done something really bad to her. She wants to kill us." "How are we going to stop her, especially when we don't know what we did wrong."( I adopted this story from xCupcakesMuffinx)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Mrs. Montez looks at her husbands and sighs. "They did a DNA test on the body that was found in the lake and it isn't Annie's body. The body belongs to Jennifer Ashley a girl who went missing-" "When we moved here." Gabriella finishes her sentence. "W-What does that mean." "There's no proof that Taylor killed Annie, so the judge threw the case out." Mr. Montez finishes. Everyone silences. ... The parents were in the living room talking while their kids were in the backyard sitting by the pool. "I have a bad feeling about this, something isn't right." Zeke says sighing. "What about everything that's been happening. Is that all a lie?" Sharpay asks. "I thought this ended." Chad says. "I feel like this is someones sick joke, they're playing on us." Gabriella says crying. "B-Because we helped kill her." she whispers. "Everythings is going to be okay, guys. We have to stick together. Like last time." Troy says rubbing Gabriella's swollen 9 month stomach. Right after he said that their phone all started going off one at a time. They opened it and read the text message. You can't end everything so easily. This is just the beginning. I'm going to ruin you all, for once and for all.

-Annie 7 Days Later

"Congradulations, it's a boy." the doctor says holding the baby screaming at the top of it's lung. He wraps the baby in a blue blanket and hands him to Gabriella. "Oh my gosh, he's beautiful!" Gabriella cooes happily. The baby stops crying when he gets to his mother's arms. "Whatcha gonna name him?"

Sharpay asks holding the video camera. "I don't know?" Gabriella looks at Troy who is smiling brightly at the little boy. "He's perfect." "I like the name Lorenzo." Gabriella smiles. "Lorenzo is perfect." Troy says. "Lorenzo James Bolton." Gabriella smiles. As the nurse puts the name on the birth certificate. She picks Lorenzo out of Gabriella's arms. "We just need to run some tests, clean him off, and put some clothes on him." "Okay thank you." "Blue, red, green, or yellow?" The nurse asks. "Blue!" Gabriella says smiling big. "Blue, w-what about red...like wildcats?" Troy asks confused. "He's a boy and he should be wearing blue!" Gabriella smiles. "Aw young love. It's beautiful." Sharpay says stopping the camera. "Congrats on the baby boy!" "He's gonna be a soccer player!" Gabriella smiles. "Try basketball." Troy says and the two girls laugh at him. "Oh shush." Gabriella says. Troy rolls his eyes and kisses her. "Okay, I'm leaving to get everyone else!" Sharpay says and she walks out. "Congrats, you survived through your pregnancy babe." Troy says picking up a small gift bag from the ground.

"What's this." Gabriella smiles at the bag. "You didn't have to get me anything." "Just open it." he says smiling big. Gabriella pulls out the tissue paper seeing a small velvet black box in the there. Her eyes widen and and she opens it seeing a pair of earrings. "I've always wanted some earri-wait Troy you can't be serious!" Gabriella scoffs. "These are my earrings! I bought these like a month ago!" she says and looks at him. He smiles at her. "I love you." he says and kisses her. "Okay, now can you explain why you're giving my earrings as a gift to me." she says annoyed. "I thought it was a ring!" "A ring." he says and chuckles. "A ring like this." Troy says flashing a very sparkly diamonds on a gold band in a dark purple velvet box. "Yes a ring, like that, I thought you were proposing!" she cries and covers her eyes."I just forgot-" "Forget the pact." he says. "Forget it, b-" "Gabriella Montez will you marry me?" Troy asks. "Ow!" The door swings open and Sharpay says and falls into the room, Zeke falls beside her, and Chad is standing in the doorway his eyes wide looking as if he just got caught then he smiles and points at Zeke and Sharpay. "Guys, I-I told you not to eavesdrop!" he says and winks at the couple smiling stupidly. "I just wanted to hear the damn proposal and then the damn answer!"

Sharpay snaps. She looks up seeing Troy and Gabriella staring at her. "Uh oh, I blew it didn't I." "You almost did." Troy said and glares at her. "I just needed you to watch the door." he groans fustrated at Sharpay. "We wanted to meet the baby, then Sharpay had her ear pressed up against the door!" Zeke points at Sharpay. "No, guys come I wou-" She starts trying lie then Chad cuts her off. "She was like shhh he's proposing now, shut up guys!" he says mocking her. "Okay whatever!" Sharpay snaps. "Did she say yes?" "No." Troy says and everyone gasps. "Because I didn't even get to answer." Gabriella says and everyone looks at them. "We'll just be excusing ourselves n-" Sharpay starts until Gabriella scoffs. "You mean close the door then push your ear against it and eavesdrop, you mine as well stay in here." the brunette says sighing. The three of them smile bigger and go sit on the couch across from the bed.

"I love you, so marry me." Troy says smiling. "OH EM GEE! SAY YESS!" Sharpay and Chad squeal. "Ugh, you two don't shut up!" Troy snaps. Gabriella gets up and whispers in his ear. "I'd be honored to marry you." she says. "I'm honored to call you my fiance'." he whispers in her ear. "Can you guys speak louder, we can't hear y'all!" Zeke says. "Ugh Yes! I said yes!" Gabriella hisses fustrated. Sharpay's phone goes off and she reads the text message. She looks up at Gabriella and Troy. Then to Chad and Zeke. "It's starting again." she says simply.

"This time I think we should be afraid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird." Gabriella sings to two week old Lorenzo. She in sitting in her and Troy's bedroom on their bed smiling. He gives his mother a toothless smile and his hands go for her hair. Troy was currently doing pre-season training at U of A for basketball since he made the team, Gabriella wasn't going to school. She planned to take over her parents business when they retired. She knew everything there is too know about the business, she knew a lot about business and hotel management. So her parents weren't forcing her to get a degree. They just wanted her to raise Lorenzo, marry Troy, and hopefully have a happily ever after.

"And if that mockingbird won't sing, momma's gonna buy you a...is it a golden ring or is it diamond ring?" she sings confused. Lorenzo smiles bigger and pulls Gabriella's hair. "Ow!" she shrieks. "Renzo. That hurt!" Lorenzo starts laughing and he closes his eyes about to fall asleep.

"I'm home." Troy says. He walks into the room and sees Gabriella holding a smiling now awake Lorenzo.

"Hey babe. How was training?" she asks him.

"It was pretty good actually." he smiles and kisses her taking Lorenzo out of his arms. Lorenzo looks at his dad and pokes his eyes. "Ow!" Lorenzo laughs. Gabriella gets up and looks at him.

"He keeps pulling my hair. It's hurts a lot. I'm suprised he hasn't pulled out any strands yet." she says looking at her scalp in the mirror.

"Your hair looks fine, just like...you." Troy says looking at her attire. She was just wearing his white t-shirt which went to her thighs over her bra and underwear. "Why are you dressed like that around our son?"

"Troy he's two weeks old, he doesn't know that I'm barely wearing clothes."

"Are you gonna dress like when he gets older."

"Of course not." Gabriella says and shakes her head. "I need to take a shower." she

"Okay." he says and smiles. Gabriella's phone starts ringing and she picks it up before going to the bathroom.

Lorenzo James Bolton. What a beautiful baby boy. I wonder Gabriella, how much of his life are you going to be alive to see?

-Annie

Gabriella drops her phone on the floor.

"Oh my gosh." she whispers.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Troy asks her. He sets Lorenzo down on a pillow on their bed.

"S-She..." he voice fades out and she tears up. "I'm going to take a shower." she says and walks out. Troy looks at Lorenzo seeing him sleeping. He bends down and picks up Gabriella's phone but sees that she picked it up and took it to the bathroom with her. He sighs.

...

Sharpay was on stage speaking her lines for the director.

"And while you say that, I need you to get closer and be more sad and less happy. You're Antigone. She's crazy."

"Um, I guess." Sharpay shrugs.

"She wanted to die!" he yells. "Take 5, no actually take all night because rehearsal is over!"

"This guy is nuts." the boy playing the chorus says.

"But his plays are always amazing." Sharpay shrugs.

"He's a crazy ass director. I bet he smokes pot." the boy playing Haemon says.

"Why can't we just do something easy like Romeo and Juliet?" the chorus boy says.

"That's way to overused. How about the Notebook. I'd be in that play any day." Sharpay smirks.

"Who wouldn't, or Titanic." the girl playing Ismene says smiling dreamily.

"Why are tragedies so...tragic. Everyone dies in the end." Ismene girl says.

"I never got you guys's names." the Haemon boy speaks.

"I'm Sharpay."

"I'm Johnson." chorus boy speaks.

"I'm Katherine!" Ismene girl says smiling.

"I'm Harry." Haemon boy says. "Nice meeting you all."

"Do you guys wanna go get a bite to eat?" Sharpay asks them.

"Oh yeah sure!" they all say.

"Let's meet up at TGI!" Harry says smiling.

"I'll see you guys there!" Sharpay says smiling. She goes to her locker and opens it and something falls out. She bends down and picks it up. It was an envelope. Sharpay frowned and opened the envelope seeing a hairpin in it.

FLASHBACK Freshman Year Annie was walking beside Sharpay who was humming show tunes. "Five hundred, twenty five t-"

"Shar, please not again. I've heard that song all weekend."

"I'm playing a big important role in RENT senior year, I need to practice this."

"You're practicing for play...senior year?"

"Yes Annie." she snaps then smiles. "I'm gonna get the main part. I'm absolutely adorable who wouldn't give it to me?"

"Um, me?" a boy says and Sharpay shoots him a glare and he walks away.

"Guys are such pests." she scoffs.

"I know." Annie says. "My hair is out of control today!"

"Want me to fix it, my fellow blonde?"

"Sure, although you're technically a bru-"

"I'm blonde." Sharpay says. "Sit." Annie sits down in a chair in the cafeteria and Sharpay puts her hair in a messy but cute updo. She pulls a red sparkly butterfly clip out of her bag.

"Perfect, keep the clip. I thought it was pink when I bought it." Sharpay says. The bell rings. "I'll see you later Annie!"

"Bye Shar!" Annie says smiling. Sharpay runs off to class. END OF FLASHBACK

"How." she whispers. She hadn't seen this since the day she gave it to Annie. "This isn't happening." she shakes her head. She gets in her car and calls Gabriella.

"Hello." it was a deep voice, Troy's deep voice.

"Troy, where's Gabriella. I called for her, not for you!" Sharpay hisses anonyed.

"She sleeping right now, whatever you tell her she tells me."

"I-It's Annie."

"What?"

"Freshman year, I gave her this red glittery butterfly pin. I haven't seen it since that day b-but I found it in my locker, at the theater."

"I think, she texted Gabriella today. But I didn't get to read it because I think she deleted it."

"Why is she doing this to us!"

"We must've done something really bad to her. She wants to kill us."

"You don't think..." he voice fades out. She pulls into her driveway of her smal but very much luxury house. "You don't think Gabriella did anything to her?"

"She hates Gabriella for dating me. She hates her because I love Gabriella and not her."

"Troy, come on. There has to be more to the story." Sharpay says getting into her car.

"She would tell me, i-"

"I'll get it out of her." Sharpay says then hangs up. She starts driving then gets to TGI. She gets out of the car and sees Brenda standing by the door with Liam beside her. Sharpay gets out of the car and walks up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asks them.

"Why don't you keep you blonde hair and witch nose out of other people's business." Brenda snarls. "Stop searching and just worry about yourself, can you do that?"

"I'm sorry." Sharpay says and walks away she looks back to see Brenda glaring at here. She felt like what Brenda had said about minding her business wasn't about asking about the dinner, but about something else. She shook off the feeling and saw her friends from the theater sitting at the bar laughing and talking. She walked over to them.

"Hey Sharpay!" Katherine says happily. "I saved you a seat!" she pats the seat next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Troy was walking out of the lockeroom of the U of A gym and walked outside. He stopped when he saw Annie standing by a fountain. She looked alive, and beautiful. Her blonde hair was past her shoulders, her green eyes were bright, her white skin was a little tan. She looked at him then started walking down the sidewalk away from him and the parkinglot. He ran after her and followed her. She looked back at him then walked faster and turned a corner around the a next building. Troy ran an turned the corner seeing no one there. He sighed and turned around.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Troy said sighing.

"She's lying to you." it was Annie.

"What are you talking about?" he said he looked at his phone and saw that she had hung up. He rolled his eyes then walked to his car and started driving home. His phone rang again this time it was Gabriella.

"Hey baby." he says. "Troy.." Gabriella said sounding like she was crying. "W-What's wrong?" "There's been an accident." she said.

"What, a-are you okay?"

"Chad is in the hospital."

"What!" he says. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home." she says. "With Renzo."

"W-Well, I'll see you in a bit." he says. He hangs up and continues driving. He gets to their building and goes to the penthouse. He sees Gabriella standing by the window looking out on Alburqurque holding Lorenzo who's blue eyes where wide and his hands touch the glass. He laughs and points at bird. Gabriella laughs then sniffles.

"A bird." she says quietly. Gabriella craddles him. "Where's daddy?"

"Right here." Troy says. Gabriella squeaks and sees him.

"You scared me." she says sighing.

"What happened in the accident?" he asks.

"Um, I don't know. Sharpay said that he was at gym. Then he left the gym and was driving home and someone ran him off the road. She thinks it was on purpose."

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Fun, me and Renzo went on a walk through the park and we visited Grandma and Grandpa Montez didn't we?" she says cooing at her baby. "I made you some food it's on the stove."

"You cooked." Troy says.

"Yes, Troy. I cooked." she laughs and kisses him. Troy takes Lorenzo out of her arms and walks into the kitchen. Then little boy grabs Troy's ear then nose looking at him curiously. He laughs at Troy and then pokes his eye laughing.

"Ow!" he says and Lorenzo laughs again but harder. "Brie!" he calls out. "Gabriella!" he walks upstairs and sees Gabriella looking at her phone screen. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." she says. Locking her phone smiling. "I-I was just looking...at nothing nevermind." she shakes her head.

"Gabriella." Troy sighs. Lorenzo lets out a cry then starts crying hysterically. Gabriella takes Lorenzo from him and looks at him.

"I should feed him." she says and walks out of the room.

He sees Gabriella's phone and he picks it up. He turns on the screen and he sees it locked. He puts the password in then it opens up. He goes to her messages then sees the text from Annie. He chokes and Troy walks down the hallway.

"B-Brie." he says. "She's threatening you."

"Yes, why are you going through my phone." she says breastfeeding Lorenzo, she looks up at him.

"Why is she threatening you." he asks.

"I-I don't..." she sighs. "I-I don't know." she says and Troy looks at her knowing she's lying.

"You're lying." he says. Gabriella tears up and looks down.

"I-I need to burp him, then he's going to fall asleep for his nap." she says dismissing him. Putting her boob back in her bra and pulling shirt down. She picks Lorenzo up and puts his head at her shoulder. Troy leaves the room closing the door on his way out then puts Gabriella's phone down. It rings and he sees the text on the screen.

We need to talk, ASAP! -Brendaaaaa

He chuckled seeing the text from Brenda and goes down the stairs back to the kitchen to eat the pasta Gabriella made for him. Then leaves for the hospital.

...

Sharpay walked up to Brenda seeing her at the food court of the mall. "Hey." she says.

"Can I help you?" Brenda asks her rudely.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sharpay, has it ever occured too you that people change." she asks.

"Well yea-"

"So if I say that I don't like the person you changed into, you don't have anything to get mad at because it's your fault."

A boy walks over to them and Sharpay recognizes him to be the Frat President of a Fraternity at U of A. A girl follows behind and she scoffs seeing Sharpay.

"I didn't know you let anyone sit with you?" the girl says.

"She just invited herself, this is a private party." the boy says.

"Bre-"

"I don't even know who you are anymore, Sharpay." Brenda says sighing. "You're not the same person anymore."

"W-What?" Sharpay says. She gets up and walks away. She sees Brenda talking to the boy and the girl smiling. Brenda looks up at her and gives her a smirk. Sharpay leaves the mall and gets in her car.

...

Zeke was in his culinary class working on a fish taco dish for his first assignment: seafood dishes. He heard someone talking.

"My name is Annie." the voice says quietly. He looks up and looks around the room. "I just graduated this year. Yes it's Annie Johnson." He continues looking around the room but sees no one talking but cooking quickly. He shakes his head.

"Taylor Mckessie tried to kill me." His head shoots up and he looks around the room again. "But she didn't succeed." He gasps and continues to look around the room "I've been alive the whole time." He hears her say he looks up and sees Annie sitting at the desk at the front of the room smirking at him. He looked at his fish in the fryer the looked up seeing Annie gone. His phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?"

"I've been alive the whole time, Mr. Baylor. I know everything you did or wanted to do. Watch your back." Annie says then hangs up.

Annie isn't alive, she's dead. Taylor killed her. They threw her body in the ocean. There's no way she's alive right now. He shook his head and turn off his phone taking the battery out. His phone started ringing again. He answered it.

"H-Hello?"

"This is the beginning of the end." Annie says once then hangs up.

He froze the put his phone in his bag and leaving the battery in his pocket. He wasn't going through this again. He was done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Sharpay was sitting by Chad's bed in his hospital room. She had been crying since she got there. Chad wasn't in a critical condition; he just bruised his ribs, had a concussion, and few other bruises on his body. She wasn't crying about Chad's condition. She was crying for her friends, and how they and her where all going through this again. She thought it had ended when the body was found, but it wasn't her body.

Sharpay squinted and leaned back in her chair. "Chad." she says. "Yeah." he says looking at his blonde girlfriend. "I went to the exact place where Taylor dropped Annie's body and Jennifer's body was found. You don't find that weird?" "Why is it weird?" "Because that's Taylor's secret place, we where with her the night she killed Annie we saw her throw the body in there. There's no way that Jennifer's body was found and not Annie's."

"So what are you suspecting." "That Taylor helped murder Jennifer." she says. "Sharpay, Taylor isn't some serial killer! She doesn't just kill-" "Jennifer was the exact same as Annie, right?" "She was shy, reserved, nice, she never talked about people. She never was our friend."

"Nevermind, just forget it." she sighs sitting down. "Annie is just gonna kill all of us, and the-"

"Hey!" Troy says walking in smiling. "How are you, Chad?"

"I'm good." he smiles. "Hey Sharpay."

"Hi!" she smiles. "Were's Gabi, and Lorenzo I haven't seen them in a while."

"She's at home, he's sleeping. They might be come tomorrow?" Troy says. Then the door opens revealing Zeke holding a container smiling.

"Hey Gabi called me, so I made you Seafood Tacos." he smiles. "Actually their my leftovers from my assignment."

"Thanks!" Chad says taking the container. The door opens again revealing Gabriella and holding a baby carrier smiling.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella smiles brightly she sits the baby carrier on the couch and put the handle down then the cover and looks at Lorenzo who's still sleeping under his green caterpillar blanket.

"Is he sleep?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." she says. "I thought I'd bring him to see you anyway." she looks at her son again and smiles.

"Gabriella, don't you think it's weird how Jennifer's body was found were Annie's body should be?" Sharpay asked her and Gabriella froze then looked up.

"I-I don't know?" she says quietly.

"You're lying." Troy says. "You're lying about something."

"No I'm not." she says and looks back down.

"You can tell us, your secret will be safe with us." Zeke says.

"Y-Yeah." Chad said with his mouth full. Then the door opens revealing Brenda who was smiling.

"I, uh heard about the accident. So I just brought you some Dorito's because I know flowers would be pointless." she says and hands the bag of chips to Chad who smiles happily.

"Thanks! I should get hurt more often."

"So what are you guys talking about?" she asks smiling.

"You heard about Jennifer?" Zeke asks her.

"Oh gosh, yeah. She was such a nice person. It's horrible that she was killed or committed suicide." Brenda says sighing fakely. Gabriella looks at her then back at Lorenzo. "Don't you guys think?"

"We didn't really know her." Troy says.

"You didn't know her either." Sharpay says squinching. Brenda scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I did know her, we had a class or two together."

"Oh, I didn't even know you knew her." Chad says shrugging.

"I know everyone." she says laughing. "Duh. What did you think about Jennifer, Gabi?"

"I-I uh.."

"You met her right?"

"I never really like, um. I didn't know her." she says and looks back at Lorenzo.

"You're lying." Troy says.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you guys around." Brenda says and shoots a smirk at Gabriella then gets up and leaves.

"You knew Jennifer?" Sharpay asks her.

"I have to leave." Gabriella says getting her stuff together about to leave.

"You're going anywhere." Troy says and Gabriella freezes then looks at him.

"What do you guys wanna know then." she huffs fustrated.

"Tell us everything you know about Jennifer." Sharpay says.

...

Brenda walked out of the hospital room and was met with Liam, Cory, and Alysia. They walked to the outside of the hospital in a silence, the someone broke it.

"What'd you do?" Liam asked.

"I just revealed to them that she knew Jennifer, I doubt she'd tell though."

Cory was a Frat president of a Fraternity at U of A and Alysia was a Sorority President of a sorority at U of A.

"Gabriella, won't tell she's a smart girl." Liam assures them smiling.

"And you would know how? You only know her because you've have sexual encounters with her like a million times." Alysia scoffs. "Sex doesn't make you smart."

"First of all, it wasn't a million times. It was only like three times-"

"Actually once Liam." Brenda corrects.

"Whatever, when I was with her. I was also with about four other brunettes." he says shrugging. "I get confused."

"You're such a whore." Alysia says.

"Guys if Gabriella tells anyone about this you what could happen to us?" Cory speaks up. The three of them look at him and he shakes his head.

"We get put into jail, maybe even prison. Mckessie gets out." he says.

"She won't tell."

"If she does I guess we'll have to do something. We have make sure she stays shut up." Cory he says.

"Cory, listen the only evidence there is are the videos." Brenda says. "And as far as I'm concerned they're locked up someplace."

Locked up where?" he snaps at her angry.

"I-I don't know." she says quietly shaking her head. "I saw them when I got on the boat then after that..."

"They just disappeared." Liam says. "I never saw them again after that."

"Me either." they three of them agree.

"We have to find them before someone else does." Alysia says. "I'm too pretty for prison."

"I'd rather not be afraid to drop the soap." Liam says and Brenda and Alysia laugh while Cory glares and begins to walk to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"You knew Jennifer, didn't you?" Sharpay asks Gabriella scoffing. "I didn't know her, I met her once." Gabriella says. "When did you meet her?" Troy asks. "I don't even remember, I just remember meeting her one night." she says acting confused playing with a strand of her hair "Why didn't you tell us?" Chad says. "That's something I'd rather not share. I was somewhat a part of Annie's death and I-I don't want people thinking I had part in Jennifer's." Gabriella says sighing acting sad fiddling with her fingers. She took acting classes for a reason. "Hey it's fine we don't think you had anything to do with it." Troy says smiling and kisses Gabriella's forehead. "Good." she says and smiles then fake yawns.

"I think I'm gonna head out and go to sleep." she says smiling standing up. "Okay, I'll be home in a few." he says smiling. Gabriella picks up the baby carrier and walks out of the hospital room and begins walking to her car. She puts Lorenzo's baby carrier in the backseat strapping him in then gets into the driver's seat starting the car.

She then gets in the driver seat and locks the door then starts the car and drives home. Once she gets home she takes Lorenzo out of the baby carrier and lays him down in his crib. She sees something on the baby changer. She walked over and picks up the envelope. She opens it and takes out the note first reading it. Murder. Murder. I know what you did Sophomore year summer. -Annie

Gabriella looks in the envelope and seesa gold bangle in it. She chokes and starts crying. She shoves the note back in the envelope along with the bangle and she hides it in her underwear drawer. She lays down in her bed and thinks back to sophomre year summer, when she first moved to Alburqurque.

FLASHBACK Gabriella stepped out of her car and she looked at her new house sighing.

"Mom, Dad. You lied. This place isn't as nice as our old home." she whines.

"Yes, it is. You even get the room with the balcony." Mrs. Montez says smiling. Gabriella rolls her eyes shaking her head. She crossed her arms as she watched the movers take the furniture from the moving van to inside the house setting them into place as her parents told them where and how to position everything. She looked at her attire. She looked like Daisy Duke. She was wearing a tight yellow half shirt, booty shorts with a brown belt, and brown cowgirl boots.

"Hey!" someone said running over too her. Gabriella turned around seeing a girl and a boy walk up too her.

"Hi." Gabriella says.

"We live a few streets over and followed the moving van." the boy says nervous.

"Yeah! It's about time we got someone new around that our age!" the girl says smiling.

"Oh." Gabriella nodds.

"I'm Brenda and this is my friend Liam!" the girl says smiling big.

"I'm Gabriella."

"Do you wanna hang out with us tonight?" Liam asks.

"Sure, where and when?"

"It's a party." Brenda says. "A college party but I know the person who's throwing it so he said we could come!"

"Um, fine." Gabriella smiles. "Pick me up and I'll come!"

"Okay I'll come around 11, in the black Camero!" Liam says smiling.

"It's his dad's car." Brenda whispers laughing. "He only has his permit. I don't know why his dad let's him drive."

"My dad said there's no reason for a permit. Unless you can't drive!"

"Just shut up, Liam." Brenda rolls her eyes. FLASHBACK OVER

Troy walked in and saw Gabriella asleep in their bed. He smiled and walked in and smiled down at her. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forhead.

"Troy?" Gabriella said in her sleep.

"I'm home." Troy said smiling.

"I missed you." she said waking up.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." he says. "I'm gonna go check on Lorenzo."

"Mhm.." Gabriella nodds falling back asleep.

Troy walks into the nursery seeing Lorenzo big blue eyes open and looking around the room. He laughs and when he sees his dad in the room. Troy picks him up.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Troy asks smiling. Lorenzo opens his mouth to speak but then closes it. Troy smiles and kisses his cheek. "Wanna watch TV with Daddy?"

Troy and Lorenzo go down to the living room of the penthouse and they turn on the TV mounted into the wall. Putting on a children show. He lays Lorenzo down beside him and Lorenzo stares at the TV with his big blue eyes.

"Troy." Gabriella says half asleep.

"Hey baby." he says smiling at her. She walks over too him and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." she says half asleep.

"I love you too." he says and smiles. Gabriella falls asleep on his shoulder then Lorenzo starts crying. Gabriella jumps up and grabs him.

"What's wrong baby?" she asks him cooing at him. "Is someone tired?"

"I'll take him, you go to sleep." Troy says looking at Gabriella. "You look tired."

"It's fine, you must've had a long day." she says yawning. Troy shakes his head and takes Lorenzo out of her arms.

"Go back to sleep." he tells her. Gabriella nodds and goes upstairs to their bedroom of their luxury penthouse.

...

"I can't believe this is happening again." Sharpay sighs sitting next to Chad's bed.

"Is it just me or does Brenda seem to know something?" Zeke asks.

"Brenda, has to know something." Sharpay says.

"Guys this doesn't make sense." Chad speaks up confused.

"What?" Sharpay asks him.

"How would Brenda know something? What does she know that we don't know?" he says.

"She knows something, I don't know what about but I know she knows something. She's been acting weird." Sharpay says.

"Everyone has been acting weird, we have to find proof or get Brenda to tell what's going on." Zeke says.

"Where will we get proof from?" Chad asks.

"Her house." Sharpay smirks. "Where else?"

"How about we just stop and leave it alone." Zeke says. "This is a bad idea-"

"Guys if we dont stop it something can happen to Troy or Gabriella or both of them then Lorenzo won't have one or both of his parents in his life." Sharpay says sadly. "We have to stop this, but we can't tell Troy or Gabi. They have enough on their plate we don't need to add extra stress on them."

"Fine, only for those three." Chad says sighing. Sharpay smiles slightly then looks at Zeke.

"I guess." he huffs.

...

"Babe." Troy says walking into his and Gabriella's bedroom seeing Gabriella sleeping. "Baby, Brie." he says in her ear.

"Hmm?" she says waking up. "What?" she sits up.

"I have to go to training." he says. "Lorenzo is still sleeping."

"Okay, have fun and do good. I love you." she says and kisses him.

"Mm, gosh. You know I love you too." he smiles and turns around leaving. "Bye beautiful." he says one last time. Gabriella gets up and goes to Lorenzo's bedroom and picks him up out of his crib and takes him into her room. She lays him down on a pillow then sits down and looks at her underwear drawer. She opens it and takes out the envelope. She pulls out the bracelet then looks at it.

FLASHBACK "Gabs, you look hot!" Brenda says as Gabriella runs out of her house wearing a hot red halter dress that went to her knees and black ankle boots. She smiled and jumped into the backseat.

"Thanks, I try." Gabriella says.

"Are you excited!" Liam asks.

"Super!" Brenda sings. "I love bangle, it's hot!"

"Thanks!" Gabriella says looking at the gold bangle on her wrist.

They drive and get to Frat house near the U of A campus. They all jump out of the car and go inside.

"Hey Brenda, Liam." a boy says smiling. "Who is this?"

"This is Gabi our new neighbor-ish friend, Gabi this is Cory he's apart of the Fraternity but not president just yet.." Brenda says.

"It's nice to meet you." Cory smiles and Gabriella smiles at him. "Can you do me a favor you three?"

"Uh, sure what is it?" Liam asks.

"I need you to make sure that, she is in my bedroom by midnight." Cory says pointing to brunette who was watching people dance holding a drink. "My room is on the second floor last door on the right there's a C on it." "Jennifer Ronalds? Um, sure if you need us too?" Brenda replies unsure.

"Thanks, she goes to East High." Cory says. "So make conversation or something." he walks away. Gabriella looks at Liam and Brenda.

"Whats going on?" Gabriella asks nervous. "Uh, nothing." Brenda says and gives Gabriella an assuring smile.

"Okay. I-I'm gonna go get a drink." Gabriella says then walks away.

"I'll come with!" Brenda says and follows Gabriella. They go into the kitchen and Gabriella sees a guy talking to a short blonde girl who looked out of place.

"Who's he?" Gabriella asks pointing to the guy.

"Oh that's Troy Bolton, and that girl is such weirdo her name is Annie Johnson." Brenda says.

"He's cute." Gabriella says.

"Everyone thinks Troy Bolton is cute." Brenda scoffs.

"Excuse me." a girl says Brenda turns around and sees Annie behind her.

"Why are you even here?" Brenda scoffs.

"I came with Troy." Annie says.

"I don't care." Brenda says and pushes her. "Just stay out of my way okay, you little bitch." she hisses then walks away. Gabriella looks at Annie wide-eyed then Annie glares at her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know she'd do that." Gabriella says quietly. "I just met her today-"

"Well maybe you should make a better choice of friends, okay you little slut." Annie yells glaring. "I don't give a fuck who you are." she hisses at the brunette.

"Annie, is everything okay?" Troy asks. Gabriella turns around and walks away from them. She bumps into a girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl, Jennifer says.

"It's fine."

"Do you know where Cory's room is?" Jennifer asks. "I was told to go into his room at midnight and I only have like 2 minutes left."

"Uh, yeah I know where it is." Gabriella says and smiles. They walk upstairs and Gabriella leads her to Cory's room. "It's right here." Gabriella says.

"It's midnight, thanks uh-" "Gabriella." "Right Gabriella, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Gabriella smiles and Jennifer walks into the bedroom. Gabriella sees Troy and Annie go into a bedroom, she walks away then sees Brenda and Liam talking to another girl she didn't know.

FLASHBACK OVER


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This is not a new chapter.

This story is still on hitatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

I am putting this story on temporary hold for now.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
